


Chuunibyo's blessed to this world of adventure

by flareknight23



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover & romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareknight23/pseuds/flareknight23
Summary: One night the far east magical nap sisoity was on another one of their pretend missions that was proposed by the clubs newest member satnoe shichimyia or as she called her self Sophia ring so Saturn the 7th when they got sucked into a portal and woke up in front of a certain group of usless adventures
Relationships: Aqua/Satou Kazuma, Dekomori Sanae/Nibutani Shinka, Megumin satone shichimiya, Takanashi Rikka/Togashi Yuuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. portal to adventer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was an interesting idea,and it just seemed like megumin and satone we're a match made in heaven sencie there both the most crazy members of there respected groups and would lead to a ton of funny situations at the expense of all those involved

Chapter 1: portal to adventure

Yutta couldn't believe rikka actually agreed to shuichimyis idea to go out and look for some soword to increase the strength of the dark flame drogon that only appeared at midnight, not that that was out of character for rikka to want to do but he was surprised that she was willing to go along with something that concerned yuttas dark flame master persona if she did come up with it especially if the idea came from her so called love rival.so here they were at the shirne at 11:58 pm dressed in there chuni outfits freezing to death.nibutani asked how long are we just going to stand here? She asked. Fear not Mori summer it's almost time to start the retural. Rikka said. Just as rikka put her hand on her eye and started to remove her eye patch a swrilling blue hole opened in front of the shrine. Rikka said. Some outside Force is trying to prevent us from uptaining the ancient sword, I'll shall buy you time dark flame master call your dragon and soumon the sword.the she grabbed her umbrella and charged twords the portal yelling srwarts shield.rikka don't. yutta yelled.but before he could finish the portal sucked her in.master dekomori yelled running straight into the portal. Then it. Sucked up shichimiya. This left yutta and nibutnai holding on to one of the pillers of the shrine yutta looked at nibutnai and said we have to go after them.even though she was scared and really didn't want to nibutnai knew yutta was right so she looked at him and nodded.then they let go and got sucked in to find their friends.when they next opened their eyes they saw rikka, dekomori, and shichimiya looking up scared at what looked to be a group of lights and magicians.


	2. Cunfusion and information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing in front of a group dressed like midevile adventures the far east magical napping society make a surprising descovery when they get into a fight with this group of strangers

Waking up in front of a mansion the first thing yutta saw was the sword pointed at his throat by a blond woman in wirred amomer.the next thing he saw was rikka in a fighting stance.before he could stop her she removed her eye patch saying banishment. From.this. world. Yutta was prepared to jump in front of rikka before she got her self killed. To his surprise however he find his dark flame master outfit suddenly appear on him.looking around he noticed every one was dressed in there chunnibyou outfits.then rikka used her umbrella which had now turned into her magic club to launch a dark matter blaze attack into the air and said all hands prepare for battle. Rikka then said. Sophia free dark flame master. Sophia responded with.right don't worrie hero I'm on my way.at this point yutta knew talking was out of the question so he decided to just go with it. laughing he said fear not Sophia I can handle a simple knight.he then say.I the dark flame master call upon my trusted familiar the dark flame drogon. Then a magic seal apered in the sky and a pure black dragon made of fire emerged from it. Yutta then put his hand over his eye smirked evilly and.said I give you a choice. Explain why we are here or be enveloped in the flames of darkness and disappear.


	3. Explaintion and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The far east magical napping society gets what little information they can from this new group before they start to become friends

Once kazuma saw the dragon made of nothing but fire that was summoned by then kid in the black trench coat seemingly ready to eat him in one bite his first thought was.*we're screwed*so in an effort to not die he said.alright we'll tell you what we know just please put away the dragon.yutta still with the smirk on his face said.very well but should I detect deception in your words you shall be the first one to be feed to my dark flame drogon.with that in mind kazuma explained how aqua felt a weird energy just before they arrived outside the mansion, how they thought it was one of the devil king's generals and came ready to fight which is why darkness had her sword to his throat,and how they were surprised when they saw they wareing what kazuma said was a jappnes high school uniform.he then explained about the world they were in and about him being from a different world and jappan.after he was done with the explanation yutta asked.so do you any idea how we got here? Aqua said. There are a number of ways you could have gotten here but sencie kazuma dragged me here I have no way of knowing which one.she then asked so how'd you make these outfits appear and summon that dragon.yutta explained about how all of them have chunnibyou and what that was. He then told them he had no clue how they imaginery powers we're suddenly real.then he looked around and saw everyone was back in their normal clothes.he laughed and said I'll just chalk it up to magic.so can you help find a way home. Kazuma said sure in the mane time you can stay with us and maybe help us on some quste.yutta smiled and said sure my friends and I would love that.


	4. Story's shared and love bloom's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups tell their stories to each other while the two most delusional members of each start to fall for each other.this world is about to experience hell people.

Six hours after the two groups meet they all set around a camp fire kazuma lit with tinder and told each about their lives before they met. Yutta talked about meeting rikka, nibutnai, dekomori,and reconnecting with shichimiya. Then explained about their adventures,went more in depth about chunnibyou their specific personas, their powers which where now real,and final he mentioned some of the people who helped them but had to move like kumin,and rikka's sister. Rikka smiled and said even if the preistiss was my enemy, she was still a good sister. Kazuma then told his story about dieing in a embarrassing way,meeting aqua in the after life, being reincarnated, bringing aqua with him, meeting megumin, then darkness, some of their adventures,and how they got the mansion. When he finished he said the best pice of advice I can give you about living with us is watch out for darkness and her masochistic tendnses as well as aqua's attempts to get money from you.darkness blushed from arousal and aqua said. Why not tell them how you use stell to take girls underwear. Nibutnai glead at him and said.try that on me or my friends once and I'll cruse you to suffer endless pain even after you die.kazuma went pale and said ok no perverted use of magic got it.good nibutnai said.at this point rika noticed that suchima was missing and asked.where' shophia. Aqua said she left with megumin half an hour ago. Kazuma used a spell to see twice as far to see where Thier friends where.he told them.uh guy's their kissing each other behind the manson.


	5. moving in an joining the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they they've learned more about each other kazuma let's there new chuni freind's move in with them then help's them get adventuer's card's so they can join there party.

the next morring kazuma and his freind's helped the other world chuni's move in to the mansion rikka and yutta sheare'd a room as did dekomori and nibutain,sane moved into magumin's room at her sagestion of course.they got done moveing by lunch senes the chuni's only had there cloth's and there school bag's when they we're done aqua said they should go to the gild hall for lunch. kazuma said that might be a bad idea becuse a.there frenid's weren't advenuer's and more importly b.it was hard enought him when he walked into the gild hall for the frist time in his track suit,but there we're five of the chuni's and there all wareing school uniform's and they don't have them in this world.yutta heard this put his hand on his eye smirked evily an said you think we can only aperer as mere mortal's he said. at this point the other chuni's we're beside him. yutta then said wicked lord singin ,millmere hammer, mori summer,sophia asume battle formation. they all got in the pose's the took when they first meet.reality rejeted. yutta said. sannopse satered. rikka said. banishment. from. this.world. they yelled together. all of a suden they were cover'd by a huge gold and red light when the light was gone the were in there chuni outfit's. will these form's safise yutta asked. perfett kazuma said.by the time the got to the gild hall kazuma had give them a expintion a how join the gild worked as well as the money needed to pay to join. after they ate they went to the counter paid there fee's then one by one got their adventer's card's. yutta got a sowrd master class,rikka got arch wizred, dekomori got arch wizerd as well,so did suchima,and nibutani got arch pressites. when that was done they went to buy gear after kazuma said that rikka need a wepon,and nibutani could use a staff sense her cross wouldn't help much in a fight. they got some new equipment and dekomie got a war hamer say it was so cool.they they went home.on the way they decided to go on a quest tomrrow with both rikka and megumi say they could kill the most monster's with one balst. yutta and kazuma just smiled and rolled the eye's.


	6. Chaos on the first quast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chunni's go on their first quast with kazuma and the others and as the title say's it's uter chaos

The next day rikka woke everyone one up with meguini's help the eye of the wicked lord commands you to awaken. Rikka yelled running the the castle hall's. Meguini ran though the hall's in the other direction yelling. By the power of the Crimson demon clan rise from your slumber or I shall wake you all with the power of explosion. Hearing this kazuma quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed meguini staff saying oh,he'll no you are not going to nuck us. Meanwhile yutta was giving rikka reppeted light chop's to the head saying. We get your exited but calm down and save you energy for the quast. Two hours later they were at the guild hall looking for a quast. Rikka want to fight the winter shogon. Nope kazuma said we almost died fighting him last time. Darkness wanted to fight a ginint toad even though she knew it wouldn't happen. In the end they went with a quast to resque a pack of sheep from a Dragon. All the had to do was get the sheep to a cave to hide till the went to sleep so there owner could get them at dawn. of course ten minutes in and because rikka and Sophia got in a fight the were run with the dark flame dragon holding the bad dragon at bay. At this point meguini decided to do something stupid. She jumped in front of outta with her staff raised. Darkness keep the dragon off me while I charge my spell. kazuma use drain touch to give rikka everyone's manna. Rikka when kazuma's done put all your power into your shield and guard everyone. Darkness when my spell is charged get behind rikka's shield then i'll blow this dragon to hall. That plan worked.they each got 2500 arises and celebrated with a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever posted so please keep that in mind with any criticism you leave


End file.
